Pokemon  Generation 5 :Part 1:
by Professional Writer
Summary: There was a Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh region. But now, Tommy an sister Elisa embark on another mission in the Johenn region with all new Pokemon and adventures! Please R&R to give me tips on the next exciting adventure!


**Pokemon Generation 5**

**Chapter 1**

**SEADO, PHUMA AND DOLPHLIP**

"Wake up!"

"Huh?"

"WAKE UP!"

"What do you want Elisa?"

"Dad wants us to his lab right now!"

"Oh...Okay..."

Tommy lazily crawled out of bed, his hair dishevelled and his eyes half shut. He quickly got dressed and hurried to the weird looking "Pokemon Laboratory" his father owned in the smack middle of Opalshyne Town.

"So what's this about?" asked Tommy as he and Elisa hurried towards the lab.

"It was something to do about Pokemon, you know, those weird creatures mentioned on T.V. by Professor Oak."

"You mean..." muttered Tommy.

"Yeah! I know it's so exciting!"

"What are you trying to say?" asked Tommy.

"I'm saying that Dad is probably going to ask us to go on a Pokemon adventure!

Before Tommy could reply, they arrived at the giant lab. Four other men stood beside Professor Yew--Tommy and Elisa's father. One of them, Tommy and Elisa realised, was Professor Oak.

"Welcome to my lab my children, may I introduce you to these other professors?"

Without waiting for a reply, he expeditiously started talking again, "This is Rowan from the Sinnoh region, Professor Birch from the Hoenn Region, Professor Elm from the Johto Region and Professor Oak--which I think you should of already recognized--from the Kanto Region."

All of them greeted Tommy and Elisa warmly, but was shortly interrupted by Professor Yew. "Now, as you two have probably realised, in this world there are numerous creatures called: "Pokemon". These Professors come from all around the Pokemon World with their separate regions each consisting of their own bunch of unique Pokemon. We all thought that when we heard of the new Pokemon in Sinnoh, that would be the last of it, but when I found three new Pokemon in the wild, I knew there had to be more Pokemon in our region."

He paused, waiting for the two to take it all in, then started again, "The three Pokemon I found you see, were the same type Pokemon that all of the other Professors found in the wild. And now, all of us are relying on you to complete the improved Pokemon Pokedex, pick up from where Ash Ketchum left and help us know all the secrets of the pokemon world!"

Professor Oak sighed and said, "Please Professor, get to the point."

They all laughed, including Professor Yew himself. "Alright, I guess I am a bit chatty," he said, adjusting his spectacles to his own comfort, "As I mentioned before, we all want you to pick up from where Ash left, but-"

"But-" exclaimed Elisa eagerly.

"But you just can't do that if you don't have pokemon of your own!" yelled Professor Yew happily.

Elisa hurried to the table with Tommy close behind. Suddenly, Elisa called out, "I choose Seado!"

She held up the pokeball with the "Seado" tag stuck on the top of the pokeball.

Not long after, Tommy chose Phuma, the fire pokemon.

"Excellent! Now to give you your pokedex's." Professor Yew handed then two red machines.

"Cool!" cried Elisa, "So how do these work?"

"Every time you see a new pokemon, it is shown on your dex. Every time you catch one, additional information and all will be uploaded on the Pokedex. After you two have completed it, show it to us." explained Professor Oak, finally speaking instead of Professor Yew.

"Right," said Tommy contently, finally talking after not speaking for a long time.

"Well then, let's test these pokemon!" exclaimed Elisa.

"Give me all you've got," yelled Tommy, finally "In the Zone".

"Go for it Seado!"

"Do your best Phuma!"

The two pokeballs flew through the air simultaneously...opened...and two very different pokemon came flying out.

"Seado! Seee!"

"Phu Phuuuma!"

"Seado, use Razor Leaf!" cried Elisa.

"Phuma, use Flame Thrower!" cried Tommy.

The two attacks flew throught the air, heading towards each other. Then...

IMPACT!

The Flame Thrower attack burnt the leaf attack to ashes and then--as if nothing happened--it flew directly at Seado."

"What-?" yelled Elisa, but the battle was already over. "Seado, no..."

On the other side of the lab, Tommy praised Phuma. "Good job! You deserve a good rest, come back!"

The professors clapped, happy to see that the two were all excited about going on the adventure.

"Good match," said Elisa, returning Seado to its pokeball, "Family-But rivals?"

"Sure," replied Tommy.

And with that, the journey began.


End file.
